User talk:DrAssassin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gotek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 00:09, August 31, 2011 Hiya Gotek! Night to see that you joined! 00:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for coming to the wiki dude! [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 00:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, since you had to get off chat, I'll explain it to you in a message. Your level depends on the XP points you earn, here is Lexi's player card for example. You will see that she has not earned any XP points, the number on the left is the amount of XP points you have earned, while the number on the reight is the amount of XP points you need to get to level up. There are 5 ways to earn XP points #Winning fights #Training #Winning a tournament #Buying items at the shop #Having procedures done at the hospital. When you level up, you gain 1 speed, and 1 damage. You health also increases by 1,000 and your power level increases X3. Hope that answers your questions. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 00:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I would say Gotek, we have no humans, or human/????? halfbreeds. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 01:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, they take like 2 mins take make. LOL! 03:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) thank you gotek. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 04:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome... I can do it ANYTIME you want! just tell me who you want in the picture, you can do the same person if you want... 15:45, August 31, 2011 (UTC) That looks AWESOME! Thank you so much! I love it! -Ava558 Thank you for that, but can you recolor it, it looks kinda wierd, yours and ava's have clearer letters, and a sparkly effect to it, and clear colors. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 01:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, iI made a "Thank You" present! Remeber when you made the pic for me? I made one for You! 02:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you get 1 XP for every minute you train. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 19:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I think we have enough training grounds for now, so I have converted Kami's lookout into a role-playing area. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 19:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Blalafoon said "You Had It All Wroung" with Gotek, No affence, but I always check my bros messages! 00:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you did some math worng, you did not level up twice, you leveled up once. Just fixing some mistakes. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 00:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You player card is fixed now. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 00:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Gotek! Remeber this? I was wondering, what did you use to make that? It looks really epic so I wanted to make some for my friends/cousins. 20:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek, just thought I would give you a reminder of this place. 00:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi gotek, I got bored so I did this. 23:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Sorry if it looks weird, I made you another. 03:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek! I drew adult gohan for you, Hope you like it! Sadly I did't have enough room for the rest of his body. 16:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can. You can also visit hell and role-play with the demons there. 15:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Ok Gotek!!! My first mission will be wishing you back!!! >:D SpiritBomb 01:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You have to be alive for it, but you go to south city and insert yourself in the 1st slot. 03:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) my power level my power level was 1 million when i was level 7 i am now level 10 which means i leveled up 3 times and from level 5-25 your PL doubles so 1 million X 2million =2 million 2 2,000,000 X 2 = 4,000,000 4,000,000 X 2 = 8,000,000 i hope that clears it up 21:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Gj on editing your player card. But about super saiyan. If you did not read the Transformation guidelines it says "You must have a power...............And extreme emotion to achieve. Hmmmmm, Well no emotion yet. As soon as something devastated happens like earth gets destroyed or one of your friends dies, you can't go super saiyan. Once you have turned SS, you can acsess in any time. 01:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I quote this from the page. "Requires 104,000 power level and extreme emotion to achieve." If that is not enough proof, visit the guidelines themselves. And you can use that bonus now or in battle. But once you use it, it is permanent. You can really have the edge in battle with that. Hide that you can go arcan and all. And when your in a fight, use it and suprise them. But you are free to do what you want. 04:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about it, but I remembered, how can a fight end if your dead? You have no health so how can you fight? 15:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gtek! I edited the Golden Kamehameha, but i did not change it on the sig attack page.. 21:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Thanks! 21:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Me and UltimateGohan13 found a way to work that out. But I forgot to post it. If you would like to see it now, go to the wiki's chatango. 13:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Gotek must have some health to fight. 04:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) You can gain health by leveling up. Well, I can't think of a reason to make that a training ground, and yes, you can add the XP. 15:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) You can't go Super Saiyan 2 yet because you do not have enough speed. 15:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I though it was 14. gotek you can go ssj2 because you have 12 speed that was meGoku259 16:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC)goku259 nice add on man The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 23:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) be my brother umm because my character is GOHAN JR. SuperSaiyanSSj Sorry gotek, but there can't be a cell games arena. Cell destroyed it after not wanting his fight with goku to be a ringout. Plus Kid Buu destroyed the planet, so there is no Cell Games Arena. 01:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) please if your here, come to chat The great way,Ultimate Trevantee please if your here, come to chat The great way,Ultimate Trevantee IF YOUR HERE COME TO CHAT The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 01:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) do you ever be on here? The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 05:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC)